I love your attention
by gira156
Summary: Alex is the kind of person that always has attention by everyone and he really likes that. Until he notices that Hank is not listening to him or paying attention to him and that makes him angry. So how is he planning to make Hank listen? Yes it's slash!


Alex is the kind of person that always has attention by everyone and he really likes that. Until he notices that Hank is not listening to him or paying attention to him and that makes him angry. So how is he planning to make Hank listen? Yes it's slash! Alex/Hank

"Really? Wow that's amazing Alex!" Sean said listening very careful to every word Alex was saying, telling them some stories from prison. "That can't be true" Raven said sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. "Well if you don't believe me that's your problem" Alex smiled raising his eyebrow. Suddenly Raven saw Hank walking in and shout to him "Hey Hank come over here Alex is telling some stories from prison". "I really don't have time to listen to Alex's stories right now Raven and we all know that they can't be true" Hank looked over at them. "Ha exactly my thoughts!" Raven snapped at Alex smirking and waving her hands triumphantly. "Whatever Bozo!" Alex said a little annoyed, "and by the way that chest-disc thing _you_ made must got a loose screw or something!" emphasising the word you. "Take it to the lab and I will see what I can do" Hank said in a neutral tone not bothering to look at Alex and left the room. Alex was annoyed by that.

Alex was moving down the corridor where Hank's lab is with the chest-disc in his hands. He let himself inside without bothering to knock and wasn't surprised to find Hank there, after all he was always in there. "Hey there Bozo how's going?" Alex said cheerful. "Oh you brought it, now let's see what's wrong with it" Hank said taking the disc out of Alex's hands. Alex was standing there frozen by the lack of attention. "Well?" Alex said. "I think that it's overheated" Hank said looking straight to his invention with a puzzled look. "No I mean I asked you something" Alex said irritated referring to his early question about how is Hank. Hank looked for the first time to Alex with a questioned look on his face and one eyebrow raised. "When I came inside I asked you how you are doing" Alex sighed and explained. "Really? I am sorry I haven't heard you." Hank said and simply continued his work. Alex was turning red from anger and left the lab slamming the door behind him.

"That idiot thinks he can mess with me!" Alex was talking to himself as he was walking in the corridor really angry. "He thinks that he can not to listen to me! Ha I am Alex Summer! _Everyone_ is listening to me!" he continued mumbling until he reached the kitchen. "Hey Alex what's going on?" Sean asked him coming in too and patting him on the back. Alex was so frustrated that he turned around and screamed into his face "How's going? How's going? That's none of your business! And at least I am answering!". Sean's eyes were wide and he was speechless. "Eeeh... I see you later" he said and left as fast as he could. Alex returned to reality and realised what have just happened but didn't really bothered. He took a drink and sat in a chair.

"Idiot" he said. "Are you talking to me?" Erik appeared in front of him with a dangerous look on his face. "No no of course not!" Alex said a little frightened by the expression of Erik's face. "Well then to who?" Erik said soothing a bit. "Um... well..." Alex was losing his words, "Just spit it out" Erik simply said and sat down in the chair next to Alex. Alex was thinking for a while and finally gave up "Fine! That idiot Bozo isn't listening to me! It's like I don't exist! He he... God I hate him!". "Seriously are you acting like that because Hank is not listening to you? I thought you don't like the guy. I mean you are always mocking him with no apparent reason." Erik said logically. "No it's not that I don't like him it's just that..." Alex caught himself not able to answer not really knowing why he was mocking so much Hank. It's not that he didn't like him, he like him a lot, too much to be genuine. He loved Hank's blue eyes, especially when they were shying when he invent something. He loved Hank's classes, he loved Hank's shy expressions, he loved everything about Hank... he loved Hank. And with that thought he excused himself and left the room. "Weird kid..." Erik said and took a drink for himself.

Alex was walking around the garden thinking all that previous conversation in his mind. _How could I be so stupid?_ He said to himself. _How could I mock Hank so much? So heartless? I am an asshole! I don't want Hank to feel pain. I felt enough back in prison. I don't want Hank to hurt because of me._ _God I am an idiot! I love him! That's why I mock him, to feel less awkward around him, to catch his attention, to talk to me, to mock me back, to love me back... _ then he heard someone calling him. It was Sean.

"Hey Alex... Are you ok?" he asked a little hesitantly. "Yes Sean I am fine, sorry for screaming to you, I... I wasn't feeling well." Alex said nodding. Sean was looking at him with wide eyes for one more time "Wow the great Alex Summers apologised. Something is really wrong with you today. Oh and by the way Hank wants you about something" he said smirking. As soon as he heard that Alex was running back into the mansion. "Hey where are you going? Won't we chat?" Sean called out to him wondering. "I gotta apologise!" was the only think Alex said before disappearing in the mansion. "Weird guy" Sean said admiring the view of the gardens.

Alex was racing to the lab where he found Hank. Immediately Hank took the disc in his hands "Well here you are let's test it now." Alex was breathing hard "Hank I..." breathe "need to..." breathe "tell..." but before he could finish Hank was already trying to adjust the chest-disc on Alex. Alex was feeling Hank's gentle fingers touching his skin and suddenly Alex grabbed Hank's wrists with both of his hands and left the disc on his chest. "You can tell your stories later Alex" Hank tried to say but then notice Alex's face and his eyes looking at him, smiling at him "What is it?" he asked confused. The next moment Alex was kissing him, kissing him hungrily. When they broke apart Hank was frozen mumbling something "You are so adorable when you are confused" Alex said and put his hands around Hank's waist bringing their bodies together, touching and kissing again. But this time Hank was kissing back resting his hands on Alex's shoulders. They lied down on the floor and Hank raised his legs to Alex's sides. Alex was kissing him and run a hand down to his side and along his leg. When they break the kiss Hank said "I thought you didn't like me". "You think too much" Alex smirked and continued looking down to Hank's blue eyes "I am sorry". "Apology accepted" Hank said and smiled widely. Alex leaned back down and kissed him again, kissed his jaw line and down his neck...


End file.
